Still Worth Fighting For
by LitaWheeler1119
Summary: When a new fairy arrives and brings along some new adventures, the 6 Winx girls join their forces again to defeat the new evil that is trying to make a rise in their world. Some new twists appear and Lita must face her true destiny to save the one she thought she'd lost long ago. Sequel to "What Are You Fighting For?" Disclaimer - I Only Own Lita and Her Weirdness
1. Chapter 1

This is the second installment of my Winx series and it seems that i cannot continue until i replace Aisha - or Layla - whichever you prefer.

I don't really feel like keeping her because i want to give people a chance to be a part of one of my stories so this is what i need

A new character to replace Aisha-  
A pixie for Lita-  
A Name for Lita's mother-

The only request i have is, I went the character that replaces Aisha, to control Water.

So this is what it is -

Character :D

-Name

-Hair Color and Description of how it looks

-Eye Color

-A Description of how they act

-How they dress

-What their Winx form looks like

-A type of water ability they use the most (Like something with bubbles or waves or just water types in general)

-AND as a special addition, you may come up with the man that they will be with.

Pixie :D

-Name

-"Pixie of _" What ? :D

and then Just the Mother's Name ^_^

Review and Help :D ?


	2. The Start of a Long Journey

**Thank you 'I Wanna Scream and Shout' for making it possible for me to continue writing (: I Love your character and everything you offered will be used  
**

**...**

I had to see what was going on with the girls. After all the drama of last year's fights, I had the summer to myself and Riven, spending it wherever the day decided we would go. I wanted to see what they were up to, I talked to them some but not enough to know how everything was going. I used my 'all-seeing' bubble so catch up on some of the girls. I see Bloom talking to Tecna who says, "There's a 100% chance of fun this year!" Leave it to Tecna to find a mathematical way to announce how excited she is. I giggled.

I can see Musa playing the saxophone in the background and I can hear it just enough to know that it's from the Improv Realm.

I move on to Flora, who is already in the greenhouse. She's taking care of some plants. She says shes taken up aromagictherapy. "The flower's I've been working on change a person's mood." She told Bloom who says, "I'm already feeling good. Stella's all stressed out about the back-to-school party tonight, she should try some of these flowers."

"A gladioli happyalis will help Stella be happy." Flora replied. I missed them, as much as I hate to admit it.

I had to go see them so I teleport outside of RF. "Well damn, I always teleport where I want, not where I should be." I sighed and made my way to the gate to say hello to the Headmaster and see how his first day was starting off.

"Good morning my dear." The Headmaster said. "I've sure missed Red Fountain. I Love the new building, it's much more efficient than the old building." He smiled his warm smile that still made you cringe if you weren't used to it.

"What do you mean much more efficient?" I asked him.

"I just mean that there is more security than before. We've taken more precautions since the witches attacked last year." He explained. I took a look around. I didn't see any type of camera but I knew that there had to be some type of security system, they probably used a magical type of protection.

"What kind of security?" I asked.

"It's a magical protection barrier. It's the best kind but all it does it keep out dark magic."

"What about dark people?" I laughed.

"Not that. The magic can see a person's powers, not their personalities or intentions. Alfea has a new barrier as well"

"Oh, Headmaster, quit bothering the small pixie girl." Sky walked up. After the Day of the Royals last year, Sky and Brandon had to switch their identities back and Sky and Bloom, as well as Stella and Brandon, had a pretty big rough patch. It turns out, people don't really like being lied to. I wasn't there for the switching of names, but I was around somewhere, with a certain special maroon haired cutie.

"I'm not being bothersome. I'm only being helpful." He smiled again before walking away.

"I saw you standing here and I thought you looked pretty bored." He laughed and started to walk away.

"Hey wait." I called, reaching my hand out to him. "Do you know where I can find Riven. He hasn't answered any of my texts today." I was reaching out to him and I got shocked. "Ow, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sky asked, turning around.

I just looked at him for a second before shaking my head. "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Oh, well Riven isn't here yet." He said. "He should be here later, do you want to wait here for him?"

"No, I have to go and see the girls. Thanks anyways."

"A few of us are going there in a few minutes if you want to catch a ride with us."

"I'm good," I laughed. "I have a quicker way to get there." I smiled and walked away into the woods to teleport to Alfea. I got there just in time to see the boys getting there. _I thought that would be quicker. I wonder what took so long. _I walked up to the gate and got stopped long enough to get shocked again. "What the hell is this?" The boys stopped on their hover bikes and gave me a quick look. I just waved them off, "Bad day." I said. They shrugged and moved on to their girls.

I looked out to the girls and I saw they all changed their clothes over the Summer. Bloom had a blue and white striped shirt with stars on it and a blue ruffle skirt with knee high socks that matched her shirt and shoes that matched her skirt. I guess she looked a little better than last year, she changed her colors some but she could really lose that ugly headband she decided to wear today.

Stella finally had the sense to match her outfit, to the fullest extent she can at least. Her purple shirt and purple pants looked the same color and her red belt was adorable and her shoes may have been cute if they were either a different color or matched with a different outfit but I guess the orange color worked fine for now. Brandon seemed to like it.

Flora seemed to get rid of her skirt, along with the pink and green. Her shirt was yellow with blue on some of it and it had a purple flower on it. Her jeans had a yellow flower on it. There wasn't much of a change but she was still the wholesome girl she was last year.

Tecna's shirt was still purple but it had a green and silver trim that matched her pants. The silver matched her knee high boots with green trimming. For some reason, she was wearing a glove on her left arm that had a green strip going all the way up. _Wonder what that's for. _Musa looked less like me this year, thank everything! Her shirt looked like it came from some Asian place, and her pants were fitted this year. Her shoes were cool though.

I was wearing a green shirt that was light green on bottom and it wrapped around and came out dark green on top. My skirt matched my shirt and the dark green was on bottom and the light was on top. My belt was connected to my skirt some but the other half wrapped around my upper hip while the rest of the belt an skirt laid around my lower hip (I hope you all know what I mean by that haha). I was overly happy when I found shoes to match my outfit. They were knee high and it looked like there was two layers and the dark was on bottom and the light went 3/4ths of the way up but my favorite was the heel, not a wedge, a heel. I love heels. They make me smile.

I was still standing outside when Faragonda walked up to me. "Good afternoon Lita. How are you today?"

"Oh, you know, I'm good." I leaned up against the arch with my hand and the other on my hip. "Just, hanging around."

"You know," She started. "We've had this problem before." I looked at her confused. "There was a fairy once who couldn't get through the magical barrier because her powers were meant for evil, but they were used for good." I stood up straight.

"Does that mean that I can't go to Alfea anymore?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no. We will just take the barrier down and put up a different kind." She smiled at me.

"But wouldn't that be less effective? I can't let you do that." I shook my hands at her. I don't know how she felt about that but I sure didn't like doing it. I looked like a fool.

"There's nothing to worry about, all the evil that could be harmful at the moment is gone and a little while without the barrier won't do any harm." She smiled at me again as she went and raised her hand and I looked up and saw a purple bubble being dissolved right in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "Do you think they could maybe, possibly, sort of-"

"I will call the Red Fountain Headmaster now and the barrier will be down in a short time." She smiled at me before walking away. I smiled at her and I took another step before stopping again.

_Wait, why couldn't I get in? Nope, don't think about it. Blow it off._

I shrugged my shoulders and did just what I should. I brushed it off as nothing. I walked in and the sun looked like it was about to set.

I walked up to the quad with the other girls and a few of the boys and the rest of the boys followed behind me on their hoverbikes. We were all sitting in a big group, Treyce had his arm around Musa while Timmy and Tecna tried to hide holding hands. They haven't admitted liking each other yet but if you have to hide it, they probably told each other. I'm happy for them.

Stella and Bloom were both sitting on their guys lap and I was sitting in between Flora and Riven. That's all, in fact, I was probably sitting closer to Flora than I was Riven. I couldn't find out why though. We spent all Summer together and the farthest we got was making out but that at least called for some type of hand holding or his arm at least some what close to me instead of his hands in his lap and sitting too far away from me.

_Another thing to brush off for now. I'll just listen to what every one else has to say instead!_

Bloom was talking to Sky about how he was 'canoodling' with Diaspro. "We just happened to stay on the same island but I promise we weren't even near each other all vacation." Sky explained.

"I know, but it's okay, I know we're friends so you can do whatever you like." She half-smiled and nodded.

"I hoped we were more than friends." He smiled, leaning into her. She blushed an orange color about the same as her hair. Now all she needed was a little green hat and I could really call her a carrot.

"Hey Riven," Stella said. "I see Timmy got a new outfit over the Summer, I think you should change your style too!" She smiled at the thought of a man-makeover.

"I know what you could change into." I said under my breath so that only Riven could hear, or I thought because I could see Flora blush some, and I nudged him with my arm. I felt him slightly cringe so I scoffed and went back to what I was doing before. Absolutely nothing being absolutely no where near the man I wanted to be alone with.

"And Lita, I think-"

"Don't even think about it." I pointed at her. "I'm not changing a damn thing." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

...

Later, we were all outside Alfea. I don't want to go on and on about how BORING it is to stand on a stage and listen to everyone cheer about the new 'Dragonfire Wing' that was dedicated to Bloom. I looked out to the crowd, but I couldn't feel anyone watching me. But he was there, He maroon hair stood out in the crowd. He wasn't looking at me that's for sure. He was talking to another girl. I was not going to wait here for him to finally realize I was watching him. I turned to Flora and told her I didn't feel well. "I'm just gonna go for a walk." She nodded back at me and I walked off and walked out of Alfea grounds.

I could hear the boy's hoverbikes starting up and zooming off as I looked forward and saw someone walking towards me. It was a girl.

_I've seen her somewhere before. _

She almost collapsed so I went and grabbed her before she could fall. I picked her up and took her back to Alfea.

The girls ran up to me. "What happened?" Flora asked.

"I found her. I know her from somewhere. I just can't remember where." I felt too panicky.

Tecna got out one of the gadgets I got her last year and she used it on the girl. "It says her name is Calypso but it doesn't tell me which realm she's from. That's strange."

"Well, let's wake her up." I said before a baby pixie popped out of her backpack.

"Oh my. Concorda's prediction is true." Bloom said.

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked.

"Concorda told me my future. We have to be careful of danger. Concorda said it's like nothing we've faced before.

_WOO-HOO! I'm excited. _I had to roll my eyes.


	3. Over

I was sitting on the couch with the other girls sitting around. I had my phone tucked between my leg and the couch and I would look at it ever few minutes but there was never anything new. I got tired of looking at it so I teleported it to my bed. The girls were talking about Calypso.

"She's been sleeping for four days." Bloom said. "What if they thing that attacked her comes to Alfea."

"I don't think it would be stupid enough." Musa laughed.

"Well, if it is, we need to be ready." Bloom replied.

"Anything could have attacked her. There's a chance it wasn't even anything to serious." Stella said. "Could have been too much shopping."

"I don't think that's quite logical." Tecna said. "But I think that I should check up on her from my handheld."

"Well, we should get some sleep before classes tomorrow." Flora says.

"What's the point? It's always roll-call and introductions. We don't have to be fully awake for that." She smiled and flipped her hair. That's the first time I've ever seen her do that and I hope that's the last.

"It will be a problem if you don't get enough sleep and you answer to the wrong name during roll-call or when you stand for your introduction, you accidentally decide you want to sleep more and you pass out." I smirked. "Wait, if that's what's going to happen, I don't want any of you to sleep!" I laughed as we all got up, laughing at my amazing joke I might add, and go to our rooms and lay down.

...

"Where are the other girls?" I asked Tecna.

"They went to go see Calypso." She replied.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I got assigned a project."

"Already?"

"It's special." She smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to go see what was up with Riven. I know, sounds self-centered when there is a girl in need but I'm sure she doesn't need me. She probably already feels suffocated if she's awake." I laughed and I waved at her and walked out the door.

I walked onto the grounds and teleported outside of RF. I didn't have to look far to find Riven. I also didn't have to look far to see the same girl he was talking to yesterday. I couldn't handle that. I'm not normally an emotional type but right now, I was completely confused. I walked onto the grounds and he looked up and saw me.

"Hey Riven." I said. It might have come off a LOT more sarcastic that I originally thought but it was needed.

"Hey Lita." He just looked at me and then at the other girl.

"Well, I was coming by to just say hi. I'll be off now." I turned around and left. I felt him stare as I walked away, but it was already too late.

...

There wasn't anything else to say. It was done. Over. Gone. Never to be seen again. What am I talking about you ask? That thing I thought was a relationship. I'll be fine. _Idiot. You'll be a disaster._


	4. Passage to Hell

_I don't really know why I was woken up so early, but I was standing in a classroom with the other girls and the newly found Calypso and Faragonda was talking to us about some place in the Under Realm. I don't know why. I don't want to go there in the first place. What's there for me? Some damn dust and possibly being lost? Wait. I like this idea. We should ignore Faragonda and go._

"You cannot save the pixies." So THAT'S what they're trying to do. "It's way too dangerous." Faragonda explained.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked. "We survived Sparx, all while defeating the abominable snowman and coming back and defeating the witches."

"This would be much more difficult." She said. "Your powers might not even work down there." The girls were being rather annoying about going. Eventually she gave in. "Well, there is a test that allowed me to go to the Under Realm and do some research there but the test was extremely difficult. Most of my classmates failed the test because of how difficult it was."

"Does that mean we can take the test?" I asked.

"Only if you understand the rules and are up for the challenge." Faragonda said and all of us nodded.

...

We were standing in the simulator when we heard her talking through a big microphone. "Everything in this test is real,. You can experience real pain. Fewer than 25% of students can pass this test, usually." We all nod and she sets the chamber to look like Shadowhaunt.

I stood waiting for the other girls to finish what they were doing. I saw Musa and Flora change into their Winx but Flora couldn't shoot any of her power and when Musa did, it hit the ceiling and I have a feeling that was not her intention. Bloom changed next but when she went to shoot anything, her winx disappeared and she was in her normal outfit again. Stella and Calypso changed next and they shot some of the monsters and they felt pretty accomplished. I changed into my regular winx form and I shot at a few more monsters, defeating and destroying them all while ending the test. I looked over at Tecna, she looked sad. She couldn't even change. I looked down, I kind of felt shitty for being able to, along with passing. She should have gotten a chance to do something extra for the team.

I looked back up and I saw Flora looked okay but Musa looked like she wanted to cry. I looked at Tecna again and she looked better. I don't know if that was a phase and she's already better or if I got to see a glimpse of the real Tecna for a split second. I'll have to ask later.

...

We were all standing outside with the RF and Alfea headmasters. I looked over and saw Calypso with her pixie. Sapphire was upset she because was leaving. I couldn't blame her though, I would be upset if that happened to me too. "It's okay, Flora promised she'd take care of you while I was gone." Calypso said.

She felt better after that, and she stopped crying. I heard Tecna's upset voice. "What do you mean they are going?"

"Who's going?" I asked. I looked around and saw 2 hoverbikes riding onto Alfea grounds. "Only two?"

"We put them on a survival test and the best two were Brandon and Riven." Saladin said. "They will be going with you."

"I don't think them being there will help them in fulfilling their mission." Tecna said. "We would be better help."

"Tecna," I said. "I love you, and I want nothing more than for all of you to be there, but if something goes wrong, you should be here for them. If your powers don't work there, they will work here and that is the most important thing. There's no guarantee that everything will go smoothly and if it doesn't, you should be here to fix all the mistakes we would have made."

Tecna smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back. I saw Tecna look up to the squad ship that just flew in. She sees Timmy and smiles a little more. "Is he going?" She asked.

Saladin replies, "No, Timmy, Sky and Treyce are just driving them there."

Stella climbs on the back of Brandon's hoverbike as Calypso goes up to Riven and I go up to Sky. _Like I want to be near HIM right now. Pfft. Get over it_. I might think that but believe me, when I felt him look at me, I wanted to go and switch with Calypso because I'd much rather be with Riven than Sky ANY time. I guess we have the same idea though because we both scoot the boys to the back and we climb in the front.

We all get onto the squad ship, hoverbikes and all. Calypso starts asking tons of questions and Stella tells Brandon to answer all of her questions. I can see her holding back the urge to roll her eyes. The best part!? "You're going to wrong way.**" **She says. I HAD to laugh.

...

"We're going to the South entrance. I didn't go this way the first time but I do know my way around it." Calypso said.

"This place seems oddly familiar." I stated. It wasn't really to anyone but I could feel him looking at me again. _NOPE! It's over. _I sighed.

"I can't land or all of the energy in the ship will drain. You have to jump out." Timmy said.

"That sounds fun!" I yelled. "Me first." The ship opened and I didn't even look to see where I was jumping. Good thing my aim isn't horrible or I'd have fallen into the abyss.

Everyone else gets off and Sky, Timmy and Treyce all leave on the squad ship. _Party time!_

...

We were in a cave in the Under Realm when Stella decides to put on a tough man act when she starts hearing strange noises. I laughed at her and she gave me a sad look. I stopped laughing when Riven said he heard noises too. "We should hurry." Stella said. Calypso came across a locked door. Stella tried to blast it but the door just absorbed it.

"We have lizard guests." I said, nodding in the directions they were coming from. We all transform and Stella melts one and I destroy another. Riven and Brandon end up getting the door open and once through, Calypso turns and starts to seal the door with water. She looks weak so I helped her out but it didn't do much, she lost her winx form.

I looked over and saw Stella start looking faint as well. "What's going on?" I asked.

"The cave drains power but it's doing it much faster than the first time I came here." I looked around and the boys seemed to look fine. "If we run into Phoenix without our powers, we might be done for."

"Then save them as much as you can, we have to keep moving." I said. _Something doesn't seem right. Phoenix? That sounds too familiar and this place looks like a maze I've done several times._

"I recognize this area. One of the passages leads to Shadowhaunt." Calypso claimed. _I don't think so..._

"Was it originally called that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I do think it was named something else at one point but I never heard it." I nodded at her and Riven went down one passage and we went down another. Why? I don't know. Riven has too much pride to be accompanied. "This isn't where I thought we were. We need to go back." Riven nods and starts to go back but the lizards are in both passages and they start attacking. Calypso tries to go help Riven but she is caught by one of the lizards.

Riven is fighting one of the lizards when the floor below him starts to collapse. Brandon jumps down in time to push Riven back up, and I catch him. I couldn't save Brandon and Stella jumps in the hole after him. _Shit._


	5. Wedding to Die For

So I made this for you, since you're the one that seems to enjoy my story the most ^_^ Verbally anyways xD so here you go - I Wanna Scream And Shout

Type in my FF Username. Deviant Art (Like you'd type in any other website) then add a ' / ' and copy this to the end

art/Cwinx-385060751?q=gallery%3Alitawheeler1119&qo=0

I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

...

Somewhere along the way, we found Stella again. She told us all about the trouble Brandon is in and after we get the pixies, we are going to have to save him from some evil Queen thing. I don't remember it all. I wasn't paying too much attention. I was focused on the maze of cave in front of me.

"I have a solution to a small cave problem." Riven started. "This PHA can teleport us through rock for twenty seconds, but after that time is up, if we're still in the rock I mean, we would be stuck there for eternity." He finished.

"I think I can find us a spot that that wouldn't happen." Calypso said. "There's a rock down a nearby slope that we could go through. We'd have to snowboard down it, without the snow of course."

"Fine by me." I said. "Calypso,you first." She went willingly. "Stella, your turn." She went. Watching her go down the slope was the best thing ever. I laughed too hard for my own good. Of course, I could feel him watching me again and when I looked up at him, he was smirking at me. _Damn that smirk. It's amazing._

"You're turn." I said to Riven. He just kept smirking and went down. He was a rather good snowboarder but I already knew that. We went over the Summer. It was a pretty realm. I was good too, except I have shit landing skills. I sighed. "This is going to hurt." I said before I went down the slope. The fall was good but the landing was pretty 'rocky'. HA! See what I did there? Either way, I fell but luckily, the man that is always there to save me, caught me.

I stood up straight and cleared my throat before dusting off invisible dust and saying thank you. He smiled at me that time and I could feel my face go hot.

"Okay, enough lovey birds." Stella said. "We have to find a tunnel around here somewhere."

"This rock will work well with the PHA." Riven said before starting it up. "Just make it through in a short amount of time." After passing through the rock, apparently in order of height so my short ass went last and Riven first, we were met with another task.

"That's a pretty large chasm." I said. "There's a bridge over there. Do you think we can do it?" I asked them.

"I don't think Stella can handle the height." Riven laughed.

"Don't mention that! It's embarrassing." Stella said.

I laughed even more at her face when she admitted her fears. We made our way to the bridge and started to walk across it. Stella looked like a nervous wreck going across it. I watched Calypso swing on a vine to the pixies and I finished crossing the bridge just in time to look back to see Stella looking a little sick.

"Hey Stella, are you okay?" I asked.

I didn't get her answer because I was shot with a ball of lighting. I stood up and I saw Riven get thrown on the ground next to me. "Riven!" I was SO pissed. I helped him up and Stella stood in front of us. She looked like she was ready to give her all to fight the witches.

"Do you both have enough power?" Riven asked.

"Power is the least of my problems." I said. "I seem to have not run out at all."

Just as I looked away from him and back at the witches, Icy threw ice crystals at all three of us. Stella barely missed getting him but if she had thought to move from the spot she was originally in, she would have gotten hit. Darcy was about to throw a tornado like dark energy at us when I dove at Stella and we dodged it. "Thanks." She said. "Can we finish this now?"

I nodded at her as we changed. She changed into her normal outfit but something was off about my winx. It seemed darker. Okay, it was darker. I was a purple color, not it's normal teal color.

I threw a bolt of lighting at Darcy who vanished before it hit her and I couldn't find her anywhere when I looked around. "Stupid witch." I turned and I saw Stella holding back a cyclone that Stormy sent her way. That didn't last very long because within a few seconds, she was on the ground. "Lita!" Riven yelled as he pulled my arm and tugged me out of the way of one of Icy's huge icicles. Darcy came out from behind Riven and she put a hex on him, and he floated in the air like he wasn't going to touch the ground again.

I bolted at her again and it hit but it didn't do much damage before Icy's ice came around my legs and started to wrap around my body, circling upwards. It ended up stopping at my throat. "This wouldn't hold if there was a sky above us and you know it." I said.

"Please. I few witches? We used to destroy little girls like you." Calypso said, coming out of no where I can see. She threw a power ball at Icy but she took it and turned it to ice before throwing if off the chasm. She took one of her ice balls and threw it Calypso's way and she got hit, fell to the ground and lost her winx.

"This day just gets worse every minute." I mumbled to myself. Then I got blinded by some damn bright light. It looked like an angel, with wings only the highest of the goods could have. He was definitely a wonderful sight. Once everyone was free and the Trix were gone, I could finally get a good sight.

"I'm a paladin. Paladins help people, or fairies and warriors, out." The angel said. Stella looked like she was going to faint again for a different reason but there was something about her that said, **_No. I still have the Love of my life out there. _**

_But what about me? Did I have that? Could I truly say that? Sure, I could feel him looking at me, I can sense his jealousy, but what is he jealous of? He doesn't see anything in us anymore. He has that new fairy girl._

I stopped my thoughts for a moment to look at didn't seem too impressed. Then, I looked at Riven. He looked horrifyingly jealous and if I thought for a second there was still an us, I'd think it was the hottest thing for him to actually be jealous, and show emotion, and let me in on how he feels. _But... I do think there is an us. _

I smiled at him then turned back to the paladin just in time for a bunch of little pixies to scurry in and attach themselves to Calypso, All but one. She decided she wanted to be with Stella. She called herself Amore. She was cute but definitely not my type of pixie. Then out of no where, a pixie appeared in front of my face. She was the cutest thing you've ever seen.

"Your so energetic. I can feel it radiating off of you." She smiled. "My name is Jacelyn, but all of the pixies call me Jake."

"Well hello there. My name is Lita." I smiled back.

"Can we GO?!" Stella yelled. "This isn't over yet, no where close. My boyfriend is being forced to walk down the aisle with some crazy psycho! We have to save him." She sounded really dramatic but believe me, she was right.

...

We were walking down a cave when Riven says, "We can't just march in, we need a plan."

"I'll tell you a plan! March right in and take what is rightfully mine." Stella says, sticking her nose up, letting us all know her mind will not be changed. She grumbles under her breath as they continue to try and talk her down but she is just getting annoyed. I guess Riven said the wrong thing, which I of course was not paying attention to, because the next thing I realize is that Stella is in his face, yelling at him. She took his flashlight and continued to march forward.

...

We finally made it to Downland, and I must say, it's pretty bland. I don't like it, you know, not my taste. We sneak and we sneak some more. I can honestly say, I didn't have that rush you get like when you steal for the first time or you ride a new coaster from Earth. I didn't get that. All I got was a severe case of BOREDOM. You know, before we got caught and forced to watch the wedding of Downland Century! :D

...

We can hear a bird thing talking to Brandon. "You are going to be Amentia's husband now. It is going to be miserable. I would know, neither of us can ever escape." The door opens up and some fat lady walks in and takes Brandon from the door and walks him down the aisle, talking to him along the way.

"You are going to be Amentia's eternal servant, or slave, which ever you prefer. Don't forget, you need to be happy or Amentia's not happy. And you need to control your weight. It must always be an even number because Amentia hates odd numbers. Keep her happy, or we're eating you for dinner." She said smiling.

"I don't think she's joking." I whispered. "This family is fucked up."

"We need to get him. Now." Stella whispered back.

The music starts to play and the doors open wide as, who I assume to be Amentia, starts to walk down the aisle with a man at her side. The announcer starts to speak. "You truly are the luckiest man alive." I gagged and the guards came over and put swords to our throats. I looked back up to see the end of Brandon fainting.

It took a few minutes but he was standing there, reciting the vows that were written in front of him. They were pretty corny, I almost laughed before I remembered the sword at my throat. The justice of peace continues his taking, "Your life is going to be horrible. Does anyone have any objections?"

I did end up laughing when Brandon said, "I object." The sword was only a little tighter at my throat but it was worth it.

"You can not object. The groom is not to be heard." Brandon sighed as the bouquet was brought to his bride. Some man walked into the room, obviously drunk of his ass. Amentia says, "I shouldn't be marrying you!" I look back at the alter and the swords move from our throats and the pixies float into the room and Amore goes to Brandon and the rest of the pixies come and untie us.

"Let's get out of here now." Calypso said.

We all agreed and Riven called the ship back to where it left us.

...

We got back on the ship and headed home. All of the pixies were sleeping on a blanket that Timmy provided for them. "What is that?" Sky asked Brandon.

"It's a bottle of 'courage'. In other words, it's alcohol from Sponsus saying '_sorry for taking your bride.'"_

"He's going to need it more than you Brandon." Riven laughed. As did everyone else.

I looked over at Calypso, who was making sure the pixies were all healthy and sleeping well. Then I looked over at Stella who was snuggling with her finally found boyfriend. Treyce and Sky were on their phones, probably texting their girlfriends. Timmy was flying the ship like the super genius he is and I had the biggest urge to sleep. "You need a bed on this ship!" I announced.

"We do. It's in the back." Sky said, pointing to the unused door.

"Why do you have a bed on this ship?" I asked.

"To sleep on. DUH!" Treyce said. Laughing.

"Nope. Not doing it, I can't be out here with all of you. NIGHT!" I said before opening the door and closing it behind me. "Totally sweet bed!" It looked so incredibly comfy. I laid down and I was instantly asleep.


	6. Ian

I made it rated M for later in the story :P BIG SURPRISES :D

...

When I got off the ship, Bloom was already gone, everyone was with their pixies and the boys looked kind of sad because their girls weren't paying much attention. I looked over at Riven and he smiled at me, so I took his hand and he let me. _Finally, but why now? _

We walked up to Sky talking to Kiko as Kiko growls at him and turns around to hop away. "Dissed by a rabbit." Riven laughed at him. "I think we better get going anyways." He looked at me and kissed me. It was still as amazing as the first.

"Do I even want to know what happened on that ship?" Sky laughed.

"Don't use the bed." Riven said, laughing even harder at Sky's face.

"Dude, not cool. Don't tell me that." Sky walked away.

"That was a mean joke." I laughed. "Bye Riven." I said before I leaned up to kiss him again.

"Bye Lita." He winked at me before walking off. I watched him walk away before turning to go back to the dorm. Jake floated up next to me.

"You seem worn out." She said. I laughed at her.

"Only a little." I smiled. "How can you tell?"

"I can sense your energy. I'm the Pixie of Energy!" She smiled.

"Best pixie ever." I smiled at her as she landed on my shoulder and sat there. I wonder if floating like that wore her out too.

I got to the dorm and walked in to see everyone playing with their pixies. "I think it's nap time." I said. Jake nodded next to me and we went to my room, I found something for her to sleep in and we napped until we were needed.

...

I was woken up by Jake. One of her pixie friends came and got her and that led to the waking of me. _Blah._

"So why did he have the pixies?" Bloom asked.

"They said something about trying to find their secret village." Calypso said.

"Why? I don't see a man like that wanting something fluffy or frilly for his rooms wardrobe." I laughed.

"I think that we must protect the pixies and keep him from getting them again." Faragonda said. "That seems most important."

Tecna huffed and whispered to me, "Why did she ignore the question we asked? I don't understand what is so important at the village that it had to be avoided." I nodded at her. We would all talk about this later.

"I believe that the safest and smartest thing to do is keep them here at Alfea. Phoenix, or who ever he really is, must have let them escape so that they could go back and lead him to their village." Faragonda said. "And Calypso," She looked up. "You are also in great danger. You know the location of the village and if he gets his hands on you, it could be worse than we are capable of imagining."

...

I walked behind the girls, after they went to the cafeteria for some food. We were walking down the hall while Stella was stuffing her face and talking mad shit. "He wasn't all that scary." She said.

"You do realize that you don't think he's that scary because the only one of us who has seen him is Calypso?" Tecna said. I snorted at her. It was like a piggy laugh I guess but it got me a few looks. _Note to self, don't do that again._

"Hmm. That does seem to be right." Stella said, stuffing her mouth full even more.

"Did anyone else notice the negative vibes coming from Faragonda when she was talking about the Phoenix?" Flora asked.

"Yea, but put it all together really quick. The Phoenix is evil, so Faragonda will be giving off some more of that negative energy we all love so much, but it's never been that bad. So this Phoenix guy, he's some bad shit. Plus, she completely ignored talking about the village, which means that whatever he is looking for, could possibly be so bad that it could destroy all of the good in this realm and possibly every other." I said. Tecna nodded before adding, "She doesn't want us to investigate any more but I think that would be the wisest thing to do. She won't tell us, so how else are we going to find out what we're protecting?" She asked.

"Tecna, I've never known you to not follow her orders." Flora said.

"Well I have before, just not the the extreme I am thinking of doing now." I laughed. Tecna was always the wise-ass.

One of the pixies came flying up in front of all of us on an envelope talking weird nonsense before realizing that the message she was going to give us, was written on the letter she was riding. "Faragonda wants to meet you at the lake. She says, tell no one." She said before riding off again.

...

Sadly, We had to put rain coats on before going outside. I didn't even know there was a storm. I probably could have just covered myself with a layer of water above me but I didn't want to be the odd one, again.

"Hello girls." Faragonda said. "It seems that these obelisks have been appearing from no where we can see. Wizgiz and Palladium are at other locations with other students, trying to identify what they are doing here." She said. I watched Tecna go up to it and try to analyze it.

"It isn't made of matter. It seems to just be here." She said.

"I fear they are depleting all of the magic in Alfea." Faragonda stated. We all transformed into our winx and I watched the girls attack it, one by one. First Stella, Flora, Musa then Tecna. Then Calypso and then Bloom. All losing their winx except for Bloom.

"I guess there's enough winx to spare." I mumbled. I attacked it next and nothing happened. It didn't seem to wear me out or anything. It just absorbed the power thrown at it. Me and Bloom stayed out here for hours until she finally couldn't take it anymore, and she fainted. "Time to go, Red." I said before picking her up and floating back to Alfea.

I could feel someone watching me but when I turned around, I didn't see anyone. _Now you're going crazy._

I got back to the dorm just in time for the power to go out and after putting Bloom on the couch, I turned to see some guy in a cloak standing in the door way before turning and walking out, the door closing behind him. "I'm not the only one who saw him right?" I asked. I turned my head to see the other girls all staring at the door. I got my answer.

"So Lita, plaid or polka dots?" Stella asked. I gave her the strangest look.

I didn't sleep at all. The man in the robe still had me confused and I wasn't going to sleep with him or her still walking around.

I was walking around the campus halls when I saw the girls all dressed and walking towards where I was.

"Hey Lita." Calypso said. "We didn't see you in the dorm rooms."

"I couldn't sleep so I went waling around. Where are you all going?" I asked.

"Faragonda wanted to see us in her office." Musa said. "Again." She made a gagging sound and laughed before offering her arm for me to take. I wrapped my arm in hers and we all waled to her office.

When we got there, the person in the robe was standing behind her and Faragonda didn't hesitate to start her long speech. "Girls, I asked you to come here today so I could explain some things. Last nights storm was no accident. It was the work of a very powerful wizard, who just happens to be standing behind me today." The robed man stepped forward and removed his hood

"It's the paladin who saved us." Stella said, obviously ready to drool everywhere."

It was a pretty long and boring talk but I went with it until we got to the obelisk.

I looked around as the girls all stood to my right. There were eleven other girls there other than us. "Girls, This is Alfea's newest faculty member, Professor Avalon." She introduced him before he tucked his head in some like it was supposed to be a slight bow. I could hear all of the other girls going CRAZY for him. If I listened hard enough, I could hear most of them thinking he was 'Sooooo Dreamy'. I laughed to myself. I looked back up just in time to see Avalon breaking the obelisk.

"He created the obelisk to observe your powers when they were being used to full potential." Faragonda said. Something seemed wrong with that though. It didn't seem normal to observe someones powers without having to either watch them or take some of their power for him to test. That was like an invasion of privacy in more ways than one.

"So what is the name of the class that Professor Avalon is teaching?" Tecna asked. "And how many students are going to be admitted?"

"It's a master workshop that will only allow twenty students in." Faragonda said. I looked around to the seventeen of us, plus the one running up to us out of no where. _I guess twenty won't be hard to get._

"The class will be very difficult." I didn't hear what Amaryl said but I looked back at Avalon before he continued to answer her question. "Genial power is the power that gives you a connection to your family and origin so you can better understand it and in turn, connect to your power more fully." He said. I scoffed. I felt him give me a look but I ignored it and continued looking out into the forest.

...

We were in the cafeteria-made-danceroom while Knut was playing super awesome DJ and I walked up to the girls talking to Avalon. _Probably more school talk. _"So how are you going to make the class selections?" Flora asked.

"Well you see, I'm still analyzing your powers. The obelisks were also used to absorb your magic so I could read more into it." Avalon said. _What did I say about that privacy thing? Exactly. I'm not very happy at the moment. _I walked away for a while before seeing Bloom following Avalon. I had to see what was up with that. I walked up to the door and listened in. I assume this was his new office. I heard Bloom going to leave so I levitated to the ceiling and watched her walk out and go back towards the party. I was about to get down when I thought it was safe but Avalon walked out and went the opposite direction Bloom had a few moments earlier.

_I guess a little peak won't hurt. _I thought before getting back on the ground and opening the door some. Everything seemed clear but just to be safe, I casted an invisibility spell on myself. It was a little trick I picked up from my sister. I went to the stack of papers that had all of the reports on them. I saw Stella's first. All it had was her origin, what her powers were, how powerful and useful they were.

**Stella** - Solaria. Sun and Moon. Powerful. Useful in most situations.

**Bloom** - Sparks. The Dragon Fire. Pretty powerful. Could be useful in some situations.

**Musa** - Harmonic Nebula. Sound based. Powerful. Useful in some situations.

**Tecna** - Zenith. Technology-related. Slightly Powerful. Useful in some situations.

**Flora** - Lynphea. Nature and Earth based. Slightly Powerful. Useful in most situations.

**Calypso** - Unknown. Water type. Powerful. Useful in Most situations.

**Lita** - Unknown. Unknown. Powerful. Useful in Most situations.

I scoffed. "Some teacher you claim to be. You absorb my power and you can't even look in a book to see where I come from." I laughed. "What a joke." I put all of the papers where they were when I got them, and I went up to my dorm and fell asleep playing with Jake.

...

The next day we all went to Red Fountain. The old and destroyed one. It makes me wonder what everyone has been up to since the school year started. Avalon was walking in front of us and I was trying my hardest to not making gagging sounds at Bloom every two seconds for sticking herself so far up this guy's ass.

I wasn't even paying attention to what was happening but the next thing I know, Avalon has walked off, Bloom looks like a lost puppy and were all going nuts over some witches that just walked by.

"No worries. They were invited." I said. "I checked the guest list before we left." I held my head high, feeling pretty good for doing something right. We all laughed and walked into the old Red Fountain gates.

We were sitting outside on the grounds waiting for the boys to show up. I can hear Chatta talking to Flora about getting her a boyfriend and Flora is blushing more than usual. It was pretty funny. The specialists came over to us and Sky introduced himself, formally this time instead of like a dweeb. Stella laughed at him and Musa's pixie, Tune, started scolding Stella for making fun of a tradition that he did so well. We all got up and started walking towards the stadium. I did anyways. I didn't want to hear about Stella's ex's. I felt Jake on my shoulder and then an arm go into mine. I looked up and saw Riven with his arm looped in mine. I smiled at him. "Hey." Literally, that's all I said. I was in shock at the moment, okay?!

"Hey Lita." He smirked back.

"You need to smile more." I said. "It's only me." I smirked at him back.

"You're an idiot." He said, laughing and pulling me along. I think he noticed the group was getting closer to us and he didn't want to listen to their babbling. I turned to see them and I saw Bloom running away, everyone smiling except for Sky. He looked either extremely jealous or upset. Probably both knowing him.

I turned back to Riven and I started running faster than he was. "Are you challenging me?" He asked.

"Maybe." I winked before turning towards the gates and jogging a little faster. He picked me up from behind, all while running I might add, and He whispered, "I don't think you're gonna win this one." He laughed and put me on the ground behind him.

"Not fair." I said as I made a rain cloud just a few feet in front of him. It started to downpour in that one spot. He just looked at me. "Are you afraid of a little water?" I asked before running through it, smiling. I didn't get wet but he came through soaked. It was really a sight. Especially if you looked a little lower. I stopped. _Lita, you are a horrible person. Stop that and look at his face. _I looked at his face just in time to see him walking towards me with his hair in front of his face. It was hot.

"Why'd you stop running?" He asked. I just looked at him. He looked at me confused. I heard people screaming and I looked over at the cloud I made and the group just walked through it.

"Idiots. You'd think they'd stop and see a cloud." I laughed and Stella looked at me.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" She said yelling. I put my hand up and a fire wall grew. I could see everyone looking at me strangely. It's okay though, I felt pretty odd myself. I put it down and looked at everyone before walking away. They seemed pretty scared and I wasn't gonna sit and let them look at me like that. I felt Riven's arms go around my shoulders and his face next to mine. "Maybe you could use some of that nifty new fire to dry me off. Unless you want to try something else." I looked at him as he winked. I laughed at him and I followed him to a seat and made a small fire in my hands.

"That's as big as it's getting. I've never made fire before and I'd rather not be the one to burn down the stadium." He laughed at me and kissed me. I could feel the fire go out and something else growing in it. I stopped to kiss him long enough to look down and see a rose. I looked around for Flora but her and the other girls were just now reaching the stands.

"Did you do that?" Riven asked.

"I'm not sure." I looked at him strangely. "I'll experiment with that later." I said before putting the rose down next to me. "When do you have to go up?" I asked him.

"After Saladin introduces the new school and stadium to us." He smiled at me. I leaned my head on him and he sighed. "You're really warm and I like it." I laughed.

"You sound like a dork." I looked at him. "And I like it." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You better put that away before I bite it." He snarled. It was like a playful purring sound.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked before leaning in slightly. He started to as well but we both stopped when the group started walking towards us with someone new.

"Hey weirdos!" Stella said, happily. "This is Helia." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing slightly. I looked at Flora standing next to him, she looked like she was swooning in his presence.

"I think the pleasure is all ours." I said, laughing. Flora looked at me and blushed before turning away slightly.

"I have to ask one thing though." Helia said, looking at us strangely. "You are Riven, correct?"

"Yes sir." He said, smirking. "You hear some pretty heroic stories of me?" He said, lifting his head up.

"Actually, I've heard that you can be rather mean, I was just wondering if you were actually the Riven I've heard about. You don't seem mean at all." He laughed. Flora looked like she was going to faint.

"Well, I do have him on a pretty tight leash." I winked at Riven.

"She sure does." Sky said. I looked at him and smiled. I stopped smiling when I saw the flame starting on his head.

"Oh my. Sky, you're on fire." I said, standing.

"Well, I know I am." He winked at everyone. They all back away some.

"No Sky, literally on fire." I said before putting my hands up. That made the flame grow. "Shit! I'm sorry!" I said before smacking him in the head.

"Ow!" He said. "Please tell me it's out now."

"It is. I didn't mean to, honestly. I'm sorry." I said, practically pleading with him. I guess Bloom decided I was standing too close because she came out of FUCKING NO WHERE and tackled me.

"Get away from Sky you stupid slut!" I kicked her in the stomach and flipped her over my head, me following so I was on top.

"Back Off!" I could tell my voice boomed through the stadium because everyone stopped talking. I was about to stand up when someone hit me with an energy ball. I flew up into the stands and landed on the stairs. I looked back down and saw Avalon standing there. He was helping Bloom up and then he looked at me. Bloom was still swooning as he left but he came over to me and tried to help me up. "Don't touch me." I said before standing and getting my jeans caught on a seat and falling back down. I didn't fall all the way though because he caught me. I didn't see what happened next because I was passed out and when I woke up, everyone was screaming.

"What the hell?" I said before changing into my winx like the other girls. Stella and Bloom shot blasts at it, but all the monster did was absorb it.

"It's a liodragerous." Flora said.

"Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" I asked her. She nodded and we all started to fly lower to the ground to come up with any type of plan imaginable while Bloom, Layla, and Stella all attacked the monster.

"We can't find any kind of weak spot." Stella yelled at us. I watched as they attacked more, and then Codatorta and three others ride dragons to attack it. I didn't hear why, but Codatorta stopped and went with Saladin.

"I can try to distract it." Flora said.

"Wait, Flora!" I yelled before the monster spit weird goo shit at her. It looked pretty gross. It was about to eat her when I got in the way and pushed her. I saw something go around its neck but it was already to late. It swallowed me instead of her.

It was gross, I couldn't breath right, the insides were all moving around and I felt like I was being thrown on the ground. It swallowed me pretty easily but there was no chewing and I wouldn't let there be any digesting of me. That's too disgusting for even me to go through. I could feel the acids running through its stomach, getting closer to me every second.

I felt a prick and I moved and looked down and saw one of Flora's ivy's poking through the skin. "They have to be holding this thing down. It's not even moving." I said. "It's getting too hot in here." I could feel the heat rising, the suffocating feeling of drowning without the water to keep the air out. It was painful. "Let me out!" I yelled as I punched the inside. It didn't do much but I could feel the power drain out of it.

I was flying in the stomach of a big ass monster, with no way out except up or down. Neither was an option I was going to take. The fire surrounding me was getting bigger and hotter. I could hear the faint cries of the monster. The next thing I knew, I couldn't feel or hear anything except for the pounding of fresh air on my skin and the sound of squishing parts landing all over the ground.

I opened my eyes and looked at the crowd. The girls and specialists were standing on the ground, watching me, looking afraid. I couldn't look anymore so I looked away. I looked at the bleachers and saw him. There he was. Standing with Avalon and the witches. He was there. Maybe not flesh and blood, he seemed more like the bones and rags type to me, but it was him. I could see it. I could tell.

"Ian." I said before fainting and falling to the ground.


	7. UPDATE!

I know I haven't written ANYTHING for MONTHS, but today is the day. It's the day I return with all new ideas for my stories and all new stories ;D

Go check them out if you enjoy what I write, but If you don't, Criticism is taken kindly here (:

ENJOY !


End file.
